


Not This Way, Just This Way

by shinyoten



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut, desperate cannibals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyoten/pseuds/shinyoten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will regrets saying goodbye to Hannibal and stops him as he exits the house. A one-shot of the scene we all needed. Takes place during Digestivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not This Way, Just This Way

Will says, "Goodbye Hannibal." He feels the pregnant pause between them as Hannibal rises. His expression is a mixture of devastation and exhaustion as he makes his way to leave. Something stirs within Will, an insurmountable panic as Hannibal exits and shuts the door behind him. Will had been consumed with resentment and weariness, trying to push his desires away, to deny the truth. Yet now, he feels the impending separation between he and Hannibal like a heavy weight bearing down on his chest and he realizes the mistake he has just made. He rises from bed and bounds out the door, crying Hannibal’s name.  
The man pauses in the yard, sees Will trembling, eyes wide.  
"You told me to leave."  
"And you will. But not right now. God Hannibal, stay for just a moment. Please."  
Will isn’t sure what madness consumes him in that instant. He is shivering on the porch, looks fragile and caged. He watches as a thousand thoughts pass across Hannibal’s face before the man strides up to him and seizes him in a fierce embrace. He crushes Will to him, breathing in his scent and stroking his hair.  
"What you do to me. How cruel you are," he murmurs, rocking."Will."  
Will returns the embrace weakly and feels himself forced back into the house, the door and Hannibal’s body shielding him away from the winter cold. Suddenly, Hannibal’s lips are on his, and he’s backed against a wall, his moan muffled against the man’s mouth. Hannibal’s motions are frantic and hungry, pawing at Will, gripping and stroking. It’s too many sensations and not enough all at once and Will finds himself kissing back, his hands gripping so tightly onto Hannibal, that his knuckles turn white.  
Hannibal nibbles at Will’s bottom lip before invading his mouth with his tongue, tasting and exploring. The latter leans up into him, his hardness brushing Hannibal’s thigh, eliciting a grunt of satisfaction. They kiss, rutting against each other, before Hannibal suddenly begins to kiss Will’s neck instead, sucking and biting. Will’s legs begin to tremble and he feels heady, pawing at Hannibal’s jacket, his shirt, and all the cumbersome material blocking him from reaching the man’s skin.  
Hannibal is too impatient however, and flips Will around so that he is facing the wall. "I will make you remember this," his lips seem to echo against his neck. Will does not fight back, instead he leans back into Hannibal, moaning quietly as the man’s hands snake up underneath his shirt, pinching his nipples, stroking his scars. Without warning, he yanks Will’s trousers down and cups him through his boxers, stroking along his length.  
"Hannibal-"  
Hannibal silences him by biting his ear and releases his aching erection. He pumps Will slowly, until the younger man is rutting and wriggling with need. He then pulls Will’s boxers down and pauses as one of his hands reach between the man’s legs. Will freezes and Hannibal’s hesitation is both a warning and an apology all at once. He then rubs Will’s arse, before spitting on his finger and penetrating him with his fingers.  
Will winces at the pain, tightening around his hand. Hannibal shushes him, making scissoring motions with his hand to stretch him. Will’s legs wobble and he feels invaded and needy and awkward at the same time. He mumbles. "It hurts," and Hannibal whispers, "I know." It is then that Hannibal removes his hand, hardly preparing Will. He unzips his pants and presses his member against Will’s entrance. He pauses only for a moment before forcing the head in.  
Will makes a choking sound from the pain and he cringes against the wall. His knees buckle, but Hannibal supports him with one arm and kisses his neck. His other hand grabs Will’s ass as he plunges deeper and Will cries out again, tears blinding his vision. Hannibal allows Will to adjust to the girth of him for a moment, before slowly pushing in and out of him. He continues to kiss Will’s neck as he fucks him with an agonizing slowness.  
"Not this way," Will breathes unevenly. "Please."  
Hannibal seems to not want to look Will in the eye because they both know the end result of this encounter. He will either run away or go to prison and Will will not follow. Hannibal groans at the feeling of Will consuming him and his heart wrenches at his plea. He disengages from Will for a moment, but only long enough to lift him, and carry him over to the bed. He hovers overtop Will, spreading the man’s legs, before entering him again and fucking him with abandon.  
Hannibal clutches onto to Will, burying his face into his hair. Will breathes against his neck, feeling the wild palpitations of his lover’s heartbeat against him. He lets out a surprised cry as Hannibal reaches the sweet spot within him and his legs tighten around Hannibal’s waist. Hannibal shudders at the reaction and breathes his name, coming a few minutes afterward. He strokes Will until he finishes and he then removes himself, eyeing the other man for a long moment.  
Hannibal’s hand reaches out to him with a ghost of a gesture, barely grazing Will’s face, before he stands up, adjusts his clothes, and leaves without a word.


End file.
